Wolfpack Wonderland
by Dahlia J Black
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles inspired by the pack 100 LJ community. Some sweetness, some insanity, a lotta wolves. Rated M for occasional innuendo.
1. Sunday

**A/N:**** This is a collection of 100 word drabbles inspired by weekly prompts from the pack_100 community on LiveJournal. Some of them are sweet and cute, others are insane and ridiculous. I hope you'll enjoy them all nonetheless.

* * *

**

**Title:** Sunday

**Prompt:** Sun

**Character/Pairing:** Jake/Bella

**Rating: **PG-13

**Notes/Warnings: **Mature but subtle

* * *

**Sunday

* * *

**

The early morning sunlight slices across her bare body, illuminating the lashes that lay thick upon her closed lids.

It's Sunday. Their day.

He enjoys the private moment, savoring the way her chestnut hair frames her cherubic face.

The smile tugging at the corner of her mouth causes a smile to tug at the corner of his.

"I can feel you staring," she smiles. Her eyes remain closed.

He drags a light finger across her pale arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

His lips brush against her ear as he whispers, "Don't blame me because you're so beautiful."


	2. Whisper

**Title:**Whisper

**Prompt:**Touch, Hug, Kiss

**Character/Pairing:** Jake/Bella

**Rating:** PG

**Notes/Warnings:** None.

* * *

**Whisper

* * *

**

"Give me your hand," she urged impatiently.

"You know it always stops when I do," he complained sulkily.

"Shhhh," she hissed, closing her eyes and holding his hand to her stomach.

He waited quietly, sure that this time would be no different than the others.

"Say something."

"But you just sushed me!"

She glared at him.

He leaned his head to her portuding belly. "Hey there, little man. I can't wait to meet you." He placed a soft kiss next to where his hand was resting.

Their eyes met in surprise at the slight nudge.

"He can't wait either," she smiled.


	3. Choking Heartbeat

**Title:** Choking Heartbeat

**Prompt:** Pack Music Mania (Singing, Dancing, & Rock-n-Roll)

**Characters:** Embry and Jared

**Rating:** R for slash

**Notes/Warning:** VERY loose interpretation of the prompts. Crackfic. Insanity.

* * *

**Choking Heartbeat

* * *

**

The seedy bar was packed to the rafters with emo kids who needed a place to escape from their angsty lives.

Embry and Jared were near the stage, enjoying the pulse of the double bass that numbed their teenage pain as it pounded through the speakers. _Choking Heartbeat_ was their favorite metalcore band and they celebrated their shared love of their music by wildly flinging their heads and arms to the frenzied beat.

Embry suddenly noticed the enticing way Jared's skinny jeans clung to his skinny legs, and how his guyliner accented his big brown eyes.

That night, their relationship changed.


	4. Night Grinder

**Title:** Night Grinder

**Prompt: **Dark, Night Rider

**Character/Pairing:** Embry and Jared (FTW!)

**Rating:** NC-17 for slash

**Notes/Warnings:** Second in the Embry/Jared series. Again, very loose interpretation of the second prompt *giggle*

* * *

**Night Grinder

* * *

**

It was the night their relationship changed.

Their faded black metalcore t-shirts lay discarded on the floor beside the squeaky single bed, their lips pressed together urgently.

Only the faint glow of the iPod's screen illuminated the darkened room, enabling Embry to see the smile of ecstasy play on Jared's face as he grinded his own constricted crotch down into Jared's.

Their skinny jeans were that tight.

The sound of the bedroom door being flung open caused them to tumble to the floor in shock.

"Geez, you two, get a room," Quil whined.

"We are in a room, dumbass," Jared replied.


	5. New Era

**Title:** New Era

**Prompt:** New Moon

**Character/Pairing:** Jacob

**Rating:** G

**Notes/Warnings:** I love Jacob. He deserves better than what he got.

* * *

**New Era

* * *

**

I promised to never let her down.

I promised to give her all the things he never could.

I promised to never leave her.

I gave all of myself to her, even though she was too broken to handle it all, even though I knew it would end up hurting us both in the process.

I always knew he was coming back, but I still foolishly believed that she would choose me. I thought I'd done enough.

I was wrong.

And so begins a new era.

As the faint glow of the moon lights my path, I know one thing:

I deserve better than this.


	6. Misunderstanding

**Title:** Misunderstanding

**Prompt: **Redemption

**Character/Pairing:** Embry and Jared (FTW!)

**Rating:** PG for slash

**Notes/Warnings:** Third in the Embry/Jared series. I can't get them out of my head.

* * *

**Misunderstanding

* * *

**

"What's going on with you?" Jared demanded.

"You know exactly what's going on," Embry spat back.

"I don't!" he insisted. "You've been all weird since Cullen's house party."

"Exactly." Embry stared at him pointedly.

"You don't seriously think…?"

"I've seen the way you look at him." Embry folded his arms over his chest sulkily.

"You're being ridiculous." Jared couldn't believe that Embry would think so lowly of him.

"Am I?" Embry threw his hands up dramatically. "Those green eyes, the messy hair, the long legs…"

Jared's eyes softened immediately. "Baby, the only pair of legs I'm interested in are yours."


	7. Mistletoe Mackage

**Title:** Mistletoe Mackage

**Prompt: **Bow, mistletoe, snow

**Character/Pairing:** Embry and Jared (FTW!)

**Rating:** R for slash and innuendo

**Notes/Warnings:** Fourth in the Embry/Jared series :)

* * *

**Mistletoe Mackage

* * *

**

Jared wasn't sure what to expect when he got Embry's text simply stating:

**My place. I'm feeling festive.**

He deliberated momentarily, glancing at the soft flakes of snow falling outside his window. He finally decided that his love for Embry overrode his dislike of the cold and assured himself that Embry would "warm him up" when he got there.

Jared walked through Embry's darkened house, following the faint beacon of light that was glowing beneath Embry's bedroom door.

Jared pushed the door open to find Embry on his bed, stark naked, dangling mistletoe above his…

"I thought the bow was a festive touch," Embry winked.


	8. Fireplace Tomfoolery

**Title:** Fireplace Tomfoolery

**Prompt: **Fireplace

**Character/Pairing:** Embry and Jared (FTW!)

**Rating:** NC-17 for slash, language and insanity

**Notes/Warnings:** Fifth in the Embry/Jared series. For those who were wondering, these drabbles feature the same emo Jared and Embry every time ;)

* * *

**Fireplace Tomfoolery

* * *

**

Jared and Embry lay naked in front of the crackling fireplace of Jared's parents' cabin.

They had both told their parents that a bunch of them were going away for Christmas Break.

This, of course, was a lie.

Their blossoming love and raging teenage hormones needed a parent-free venue in which it could flourish.

The dimmed lights and soft bearskin rug were so sickeningly cliché, it almost offended their alternative sensibilities.

Almost.

"I'm so hot," Embry panted.

"Me too."

They gazed at each other dreamily for a moment.

"Fuck!" Embry exclaimed, jumping up suddenly.

Bare ass + open fire? Not as romantic as you'd think.


	9. Seasonal Shenanigans

**Title:** Seasonal Shenanigans

**Prompt: **Candy Cane, Eggnog, Carols

**Character/Pairing:** Embry and Jared (FTW!)

**Rating:** NC-17 for slash, innuendo and insanity

**Notes/Warnings:** Sixth in the Embry/Jared series. They inspire me in a very bad way.

* * *

**Seasonal Shenanigans

* * *

**

Embry's mind kept drifting back to his incredible weekend in the mountains with Jared as he answered his mother's incessant questions over dinner.

"Did your friends enjoy the eggnog I sent with you?" she asked.

_Spiking the eggnog with rum and pushing Jared drunkenly against the front door._

"Uh… yeah, it was good," he squeaked back.

"And the carolers? Did they stop by like they normally do this time of year?"

_Jared's hand in my pants as the carolers sing Jingle Bells right outside._

He simply nodded, staring dreamily into space.

"Did they leave one of those little bags of candy canes?"

Embry choked on his dinner.


	10. Moonlight Musings

**Title:** Moonlight Musings

**Prompt: **Full Moon

**Character/Pairing:** Jacob and Bella

**Rating:** G

**Notes/Warnings:** Just a random moment of friendship between Jake and Bells.

* * *

**Moonlight Musings

* * *

**

Bella and Jacob sat on the darkened beach, staring unthinkingly at the full moon- a curious glowing orb in the perfectly black sky.

After having finally guessed Jake's secret, things had gotten comfortable and contented between the two of them. He held her hand casually, tracing absentminded circles in her palm.

His proximity and warmth raised a question in her mind.

"Jake?" Bella ask softly, her voice tinkling crisply in the silent night air.

"Mmhmm," Jake responded, touching his shoulder lightly to hers.

"You're not gonna turn into something scary right now, are you?"

Jacob chuckled softly. "No silver bullets required."


	11. Meet Jacob Black

**Title:** Meet Jacob Black

**Prompt: **Broken

**Character:** Jacob

**Rating:** G

**Notes/Warnings:** Some heartfail ahead…

* * *

**Meet Jacob Black

* * *

**

Meet Jacob Black.

Jacob is 17.

Jacob is a werewolf.

We find Jacob in his small bedroom.

Jacob lays face down on his bed, his arms helpless at his sides, his feet dangling from the edge by at least a foot.

Jacob has never experienced the kinds of emotions that are currently attacking him from the inside out.

Jacob never knew what it felt like to be in love until he met Bella Swan.

Jacob never knew what it felt like to have his heart disintegrate in his chest until he met Bella Swan.

Meet Jacob Black.

Jacob is broken.


	12. Danger in da House

**Title:** Danger in da House

**Prompt: **Danger

**Character:** Full Pack ;)

**Rating:** G

**Notes/Warnings:** None

* * *

**Danger in da House

* * *

**

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sam asked worriedly, surveying the scene with obvious apprehension.

"Stop being such a worry wolf," Embry replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"We all know how unstable Paul can be. In this kind of situation the slightest misstep could set him off."

"Dude, seriously, chill." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should take this outside..."

"This is _not _as dangerous as you're making it out to be." Jacob assured him.

"Fine," Sam huffed, "who's going first?"

The four boys before him paused for a split second before scrambling for the spinner.

"Jared! Left hand yellow!"


	13. The heart of the uh matter

**Title:** The Heart of the… uh… matter

**Prompt: **Heart

**Character/Pairing:** Embry and Jared

**Rating:** R

**Notes/Warnings:** Part of the Embry and Jared drabble series. Yes, they're back, folks.

* * *

**The Heart of the… uh… matter

* * *

**

"Dude," Jacob shook his head, staring in disbelief, "that's… wow."

"You think he'll like it?" Embry asked over his shoulder.

"Uuuuuuh," Paul scratched his head uncomfortably, "I… yeah, you guys are… like that."

"It seems quite permanent," Jacob hedged.

"I know, right?" Embry smiled in satisfaction. "That's exactly what I was going for."

They examined the bright red, heart-shaped tattoo on Embry's ass, displaying "Jared 4 Eva" for a few more moments before he pulled his pants up.

As they walked away, Jacob mumbled to Paul, "We better tell Jared that "B my Valentine" teddy bear's not gonna cut it."


	14. My Furry Best Friend

**Title:** My Furry Best Friend

**Prompt:** Bark, Sigh, Moan

**Character/Pairing**: Jake/Bella

**Rating**: None

**Notes/Warnings**: This is a little bit of Eclipse canon. It's a little cheesy, but so am I ;)

* * *

**My Furry Best Friend

* * *

**

This may sound really weird, but I kinda like Jake in wolf form.

Hear me out before you stare at me like I'm a creepazoid.

Things are so much easier when we don't have to talk. I haven't ever been one for words, and Jake, as much as I love him, has this way of putting his foot in it sometimes.

So, non-verbal communication seems to work for us.

Like, he has this little yelping bark when he laughs. He sighs when I kiss the top of his furry head, and he kinda moans when I scratch behind his ears.

Yes, wolfy Jake just melts my heart.


End file.
